He's Back
by Dark Radiance03
Summary: Set two years after the chosen one. Vlad and his family are back in Stokely.Where both Chloe and Robin remember everything.strange disapperances occur which Vlad gets blamed for.So along with Chloe's new friend Rebecca they try and find out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Young Dracula but I do own Rebecca. This is my first Young Dracula Fanfic. They might sound Ooc

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

** Chapter 1**

**.**

**.  
**

It has been two years since he had left. Since he had erased their memories of their time together. But why is it that only Chloe and Robin Branagh remember him. The pairs memories started returning in dreams.

And then Chloe had taken a look in her Diary that she hadn't writing in for two years, that may have helped her fully remember him. The strange boy, the reluctant heir, her brother's best mate, the vampire, the weirdo, the boy she had a crush on. Vladimir Dracula. When she did fully remember her feelings for him returned also.

Robin though stuck to the dreams of the boy. But, once Chloe had fully remembered he seemed to as well. To say that they were both upset would have been an understatement. Why did he do it to them. To the others they understood, but as it was their memories he took as well. They were angry at Vlad but they did miss him.

What both didn't know was that tonight they wouldn't be wishing and hoping that Vlad would return.

Robin was sitting outside their house. At a bench that was facing the castle like he did every afternoon. A few seconds later Chloe came out to join him.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. So Rebecca has gone home then." Robin replied.

"Yes, you do know she's worried about you." Chloe answered.

"Why does she care. She probably thinks I'm a freak anyway." Robin sighed.

"No she doesn't Robin and-" Chloe suddenly stopped talking.

Robin looked at her strangely for a moment and then turned to face what Chloe was staring at. The castle that had been deserted for so long was now filled with candle light.

"Come on Chloe." Robin said dragging the still shocked Chloe behind him.

Once they had sneaked past the front door to their house. They were running up towards the castle. When they were close enough they noticed a funeral hearse parked outside. The same one they've been waiting to see for two years. Could it be the same one. It just had to be. It had the same licence plate.

"Should we pretend that we are just greeting the neighbours," Chloe whispered.

"Why?" Robin whispered back.

"So if it isn't Vlad. We can make some excuse for being here. That's why." Chloe whispered harshly.

Robin then decided since Chloe was always right to just go along with her plan. Chloe was the one to knock on the door.

Knock, knock.

Just as if they had been expected the door was opened by a boy (if they could call him that) around the age of sixteen.

"Vlad?" Chloe mumbles.

The boy looks at her in shock. As if he just realises who he is talking to.

"That's not possible. You guys shouldn't be able to remember me." the boy said.

"Yes, funny isn't it that our 'best' friend decides to take our memories away and then just disappears on us." Chloe snaps.

Robin looks at Chloe and mumbles "Rebecca is really a bad influence on you."

"Just like Vlad was yours." Chloe replies.

Vlad looks at Chloe and wonders has this Rebecca stole his place as their best friend. Chloe must have noticed Vlad's dark look and realised what he was thinking.

"Vlad do you really that you lost your place as our best friend." Chloe said softly.

Robin who had finally got over his shock at seeing Vlad and Chloe sounding a little like Rebecca, finally spoke to Vlad.

"You'd still be my best friend even if you did make me forget everything." Robin said with a grin.

Vlad was about to answer when angry yell belonging to an angry Count Dracula.

"Vladimir close that damn door your letting fresh air get in to the crypt."

"Yes dad." Vlad shouted back to his father.

Chloe couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. Both Vlad and Robin stared at her as if she was insane. That was until Chloe explained why she was laughing.

"Y-Your father is the same as I remember him." Chloe said in between her laughing fit.

Robin still looked confused and Vlad wore an amused look.

"Are you guys coming in or what. I will explain everything inside." Vlad said with a smirk.

Chloe was just about to protest when Robin said "Sure." and half pulls, half drags Chloe inside.

What neither Chloe or Robin saw was Vlad stiffen as he smelt a temptingly sweet smell. His throat began to burn, and his blue eyes started to change to a blood red colour.

.

.

.

**should I continue this. Please review.**

**Natsori forevaX x  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own YD. But I do own Rebecca (who should be introduced in this chapter or the next chapter. I want to say thanks to **ciaza, devils sweety , Patalena , Neeve **for reviewing. And thanks to XsuicideXkittyX for reviewing and putting this story on story alert.

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

.

.

It took Vlad a couple of hours to convince Chloe and Robin. Although it was mostly Chloe who was unforgiving. But then Robin reminded her that after the hunt ball she had kind of abandoned Vlad. After that was said Chloe had fell silent, but from the corner of her eye she watched Vlad.

He wasn't the Vlad she remembered. That Vlad had been kind, sweet and caring. The only things that were the same on the new Vlad were his blue eyes and as she had heard the Count say to Vlad once that he had, the classic Dracula bone structure. The Vlad before her was paler than the last time she saw him. His hair was shorter. He stood taller than the old Vlad, with an aura of confidence. He also had this killer smirk. That smirk seemed to be thrown at her since she had arrived. For some unknown reason.

But the new Vlad was still her Vlad in a sense. Her heart still quickened at the sight of him. She guessed you could say that she would always love Vlad. She had hoped that if Vlad hadn't returned that her feelings for him would slowly disappear, but Chloe is glad they hadn't.

Chloe had been pulled from her thoughts by Robin announcing that it's time they should be going.

Vlad nodded and walked them to the door. Just as they reached the door Chloe surprised both Vlad and Robin by throwing her arms around Vlad's neck and mumbled into his chest "Welcome home."

Vlad awkwardly put his arms around around her and put his face in her hair. As he does this he smells that same sweet smell.

_'So it is Chloe.' Vlad thought to himself._

"I'm glad I came back, and if I knew I would be getting this kind of welcoming I would have come back ages ago." Vlad said with a smirk.

Chloe pulled back blushing furiously. While Robin burst out laughing. Vlad just kept smirking at her. Glaring at both of them Chloe turned and around and made her way towards the door, opened it and took a step outside.

"Well are you coming Robin or are you just going to stand there laughing all night." Chloe snapped.

Robin stopped laughing and started moving towards Chloe. But was stopped by Vlad.

Vlad leant forward and whispered something into Robin's ear, while he handed him a piece of paper and some money.

Robin nodded and moved towards Chloe and home.

* * *

Once Chloe and Robin left the Count came out from his hiding place. While Renfiled came out of the kitchen to go out to the hearse, for some more boxes.

"You aren't going to be hanging around those breathers again are you." The Count asked.

"Yes I am. I'm sure your going to be happy when Mrs Branagh comes around to be your 'friend' again." Vlad said sarcasticly.

The Count started to think about all the times Elizabeth Branagh came around, and all the times he nearly got to bite her. Then he thought about the way his Vladdy had been acting with that breather girl.

"You seemed to be quite close to that girl. I must admit she has changed quite a bit in these last two years." The Count asked curiously.

Vlad froze as the words left the Count's mouth. Yes Chloe had changed quite a lot, but the problem now was how was he going to control himself. Or should he see how things go.

"Her names Chloe. Anything else you want to ask dad." Vlad said clearly avoiding the question.

When the Count shook his head Vlad turned and headed towards his old room.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**sorry if the characters seem oc. there was going to be more to this chapter. So I really am sorry if it's short. Please review.**

**Natsori forevaX x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own YD. I only own Rebecca. I want to say a big thank you to Persephatta for the review and making this story one of your fave stories, L.J. for making this one f your fave stories as well, ****Shubaltz Crazist and veryblueberry**

**for adding this story to your story alerts. And a big thanks to devils sweety for reviewing and for helping me. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry if any of the characters sound ooc.**

* * *

Chapter 3

.

Rebecca Harker had moved to Stokely a month after Vlad had left. She had met Chloe and her brother Robin. Chloe and Rebecca became best friends a couple of weeks after moving here.

For Rebecca it was love at first sight when she saw Robin. Although she would never tell him her feelings for him. When Chloe had figured it out, she had cornered Rebecca and questioned her about her feelings. Seeing it as unfair that Chloe had something over her that Chloe could use against her if they fell out with each other. But Rebecca knew Chloe would never do that.

Rebecca just had to get a secret out of Chloe, and that was were her trouble now begins. The day she found out about Vladimir Dracula. About Chloe's imaginary vampire crush.

Which today she will find out he's real.

.

.

This morning had turned out like any other except for the grey clouds and the small chance of rain. In Stokely it had always been mostly sunny.

Rebecca sighed as she saw the weather and returned to brushing her shoulder length midnight coloured curls. Once she was finished she quickly packed her things for school and picked up her lunch.

"Bye Mum, I'm off to Chloe's." with that Rebecca rushed out the door not even hearing her Mums reply.

Walking up the hill towards Chloe's house she was surprised to see Robin talking to a strange handsome boy she had never seen in Stokely before.

"Hey Robin!" Rebecca shouted even though he was close enough to hear her.

"Oh, hi Rebecca you know you don't have to shout I can hear you," Robin stopped as he saw Rebecca looking at Vlad very confused and said "Ah this is Vladimir Count."

Rebecca wondered for a few seconds why the first name sounded familiar, but then told herself she was imaging things and that this Vladimir couldn't be Chloe's Vladimir.

"Hi you must be Rebecca and if you don't mind don't call me Vladimir I prefer to be called Vlad." Vlad said.

Just then Chloe rushed out the door. As Rebecca had done every morning since they had known each other threw her arms around Chloe.

"I thought I heard voices. So I came to investigate." Chloe said as soon as Rebecca released her.

"I just got here and noticed Robin and Vlad talking. So I decided to wait out here for you." Rebecca gushed.

"Oh so Robin introduced Vlad to you." Chloe asks looking at Vlad.

Chloe was wondering two things. First thing was Vlad still jealous of Rebecca, and second had Rebecca realised that Vlad was the same Vlad that left two years ago.

But by the look on her friends face it looked like she hadn't figured it out yet.

"I don't want to start sounding like Chloe but shouldn't we be on our way to school." Robin said suddenly.

"Oh man your so right Robin. We have to get going now." Rebecca said.

After she says this she grabs on to Robin's hand and starts to run dragging him along behind her.

"So your friend is she always like this." Vlad asked with a smirk.

"Well there are different sides to her," Chloe laughed. "But we to should get going to want to be late. Especially on your first day." Chloe said grabbing Vlad's hand and started walking.

"You know we can get there slightly quicker if we do it my way." Vlad said.

And before Chloe could say anything Vlad had picked her up bridal style and started moving in vampire's speed.

He had stopped a little way from the school and in a place where no one could see what he just did. Standing at the front gates were Rebecca and Robin.

Once both Chloe and Vlad got in sight of both Robin and Rebecca. Chloe got dragged off by Rebecca to there first class and Vlad got dragged off to the headmistress's office by Robin.

.

.

It was lunch time until they were all together again. And by that time Vlad seemed to have gotten quite a lot of fans.

Chloe had been whispering to Robin that she was sure that Rebecca hadn't realised that Vlad was the young vampire that she had wrote about in her diary.

But unfortunately Rebecca had heard half of what they were talking about. And it was just as Vlad was coming towards their table that Rebecca made the fact known to all three. She screamed and ran towards the exits.

Chloe got up next and ran as fast as she could to find Rebecca.

Both Vlad and Robin made up a quick lie saying that she had seen a spider and that cleared the room quicker than the cockroach had two years ago.

Then Vlad was gone leaving Robin to wonder where he was going to find them. Deciding to look as well Robin followed the way Chloe had went.

.

.

It wasn't long until Vlad found Rebecca. He didnt really want to hurt Chloe's friend. But she knew he was a vampire and she had also replaced him in her eyes.

"Get away Vampire." Rebecca shouted.

"Are you stupid do you want every one to find out that vampires exist because I would have to hurt everyone that found out." Vlad snarled.

That seemed to quite the girl in front of him.

"What are you going to do with me." Rebecca stammered.

"Get rid of you. Since you took something very precious to me." Vlad said as he stepped forward fangs ready to sink into her throat.

But before he could get any closer something hit him from behind. It was Chloe throwing her arms around him.

"Please Vlad. Don't hurt her she won't tell any one that your a vampire, and she didn't take me away from you. I knew your were jealous last night but I didn't think you were this jealous. Just please be the understanding sweet Vlad I remember." Chloe begged Vlad.

Rebecca just stood there stunned. Will he listen to Chloe or will he ignore her. The way she was talking to him. I believe she was wrong about her feelings for Vlad this is more than a crush. She loves him.

Vlad was the first out of the three to speak again. "Okay. I will leave her alone as long as she promises not to tell."

"I promise. Can we be friends instead then." Rebecca asked Vlad curiously.

Vlad side glanced at Chloe and then turned his head back towards Rebecca and nodded.

"Good." Rebecca said happily.

A second later an out of breath Robin had stumbled across his sister hugging Vlad from behind, and both Vlad and Rebecca laughing like they had been friends for years.

"What have I missed." Robin finally asked.

"Long story." Chloe said finally letting Vlad go.

"But long story short. Chloe stopped Vlad from doing whatever he was going to do. I promised not to tell anyone his secret and were now friends." Rebecca told Robin.

.

.

_flashback: Two years ago in Stokely_

_A sixteen year old girl kneeling beside some ashes with tears in her eyes._

_She had just witnessed her boyfriends stupid yet brave action that led him to become slayed by the infamous vampire slayer Kurt._

_No one seemed to be paying attention to the heartbroken vampire. They were all to busy trying to slay the vampire slayer. The only one who seemed to notice was the vampire's younger brother and his breather friend._

_But just as quick as the battle had started it finished just as quick, when Kurt had run out of ammo*._

_Count Dracula began to laugh and said " Well we enjoyed your little firework display. But all good things just come to an end." the count sneered and all the other vampires started to make their way towards the vampire slayer._

"_Including you." the young female vampire cried._

_End of flashback._

It had been two years since Will had been slayed. Ingrid had still not gotten over it. She had nearly lost control over herself. If it hadn't been for Vlad saying that Will wouldn't have wanted her to become vengeful. She would have carried on with her plan.

And forget all her happy times with Will. Will had been the only one Ingrid had let in and now that he was gone it felt like she had been slayed as well. Even though it had been two years ago it felt to her as if there was a stake in her undead heart.

Ingrid had told Vlad and her father that she needed some time away from them. Away form everything.

Now as she heard that Vlad was back in Stokely. She knew it was time to face her bad memories and return.

But as she travelled by night towards Stokely she knew she wasn't far, but she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

* * *

.

.

**Yay I have finally finished chapter three. Please review.**

***That is the right thing isn't it.**

**Here's description of Rebecca Harker.**

**Shoulder length midnight black hair (that shone like silk) pale skin that made her sky blue eyes stand out. A sugary sweet face that made her look very innocent whenever danger struck. People seemed to love her. Her fashion is unique and only belongs to her. She is very fierce and loyal despite her size.**

_Thanks for Reading Natsori forevaX xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own YD. But I do own Rebecca. Thanks to ****Patalena and ****devils sweety**** for reviewing and thanks to x-Angelic-Demon-x and Stakea for adding this story to their story alerts. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Chloe and Rebecca were sitting talking silently in Mr Van Helsings class waiting for the others to finish and the bell to ring.

"So.. what was it like to hug a vampire?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"Are you going to keep going on about that." Chloe said while blushing madly.

"Not until you tell me." Rebecca said starting to lose her patients with Chloe.

"Why are you so interested." Chloe asked looking at Rebecca suspiciously.

"Oh, come on I'm curious and, you are the only one out of the pair of us making a move on the person we love." Rebecca said casually.

Chloe looked at Rebecca confused and asked. "What do you mean?"

"Chloe you maybe the most smartest girl in this school. But, when it comes to love you are hopeless."

"Okay I will admit that but, what do you mean." Chloe asked again.

"You will understand someday." Rebecca laughed.

Both girls were unaware of Mr Van Helsing listening into their conversations. Though he did not understand why Rebecca Harker mentioned Vampires was beyond him.

As he walked back to his desk and picked up something from it.

"Listen up class," Erik Van Helsing said as he waited for the class to pay attention to him. Once he had their attention he continued. "As you may have heard. The Headmistress has got a new teacher to take over the Drama department. She would like you to know that tomorrow will be your first class and it will be a mix between this year and the next. Whenever you get told to go. There will be a timetable handed out in the morning."

_'Vlad is in the next class up from us. What if we are in the same drama class.' _Chloe thought panicking.

Just then the bell rang and everyone started clearing up. Disturbing Chloe from her thoughts.

Before Rebecca could say anything to Chloe Mr Van Helsing dismissed them.

* * *

.

As they all said goodbye at the Branaugh's house. Vlad noticed how distant Chloe seemed to them. She didn't even notice that he was walking right beside her.

"Chloe are you okay?" Vlad asked.

Chloe finally looked up at Vlad and nodded.

"I'm just tired. If you guys don't mind I'm going in to rest a little." Chloe said tiredly.

"Okay but, I will come round later to check up on you." Rebecca said worriedly with both Robin and Vlad agreeing with her.

With that Chloe nodded and went inside and, up to her room. Completely not noticing her mothers worried looks as she went.

.

.

When Vlad finally arrived home he was shocked to see his father staring at a very familiar coffin.

"Ingrid's back I see." Vlad said quietly.

"Seems like it Vladdy." The Count answered.

Vlad was surprised since the last time he had saw her was two years ago after he had banished her for a little while. He was glad that she had returned but, he couldn't help feeling she was here with bad news.

_'Well it will have to wait till later. I have to see Chloe. She did look awfully pale.' _Vlad thought to him self.

"Dad when Ingrid awakes tell her I will speak to her later," Vlad said going to his room to change out of his uniform.

But was stopped by the Counts mouth.

"Wait.. where do you think your going. Don't tell me to see those breathers. You know the council will force you to marry* that other vampire if you can't find a-"

"Don't worry I will handle it." Vlad said coldly.

The Count decided he will leave Vlad to go change so he sat down on his thrown sighing loudly.

.

* * *

.

**okay so the next chapter will be longer and it should be up soon. **

***I don't know if the grand high vampire had been he had been then i guess the the vampire council would have wanted Vlad to marry too.  
**

**But what do you think the Count was about to say when Vlad cut him off.**

**Please Review **

**Natsori forevaX **

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own YD but I do own Rebecca. I want to say thanks to everyone that either reviewed/story alert/fave stories/ fave author/author alert I really appreciated it. **

* * *

.

.

Chapter 5

"Chloe are you sure your alright?" Rebecca asked anxiously.

Rebecca had been the first back to the Branagh's. Since she rushed home and changed and, then hurried back. Chloe had still been sleeping when Rebecca had arrived so she hadn't seen her friend trip and landed in to Robin's arms.

Unfortunately Paul and Ian had been home from college. So they saw everything.

It felt like a hundred years of taunts and jokes went past till Chloe woke up who had already changed out of her school uni.

So Rebecca had jumped up from the couch grabbed Chloe's arm and dragged her back up the stairs.

"Yes, I'm okay." Chloe answered giving Rebecca a look that said what happened to make you so jumpy to get away from my brothers.

"Okay I will tell you what happened but don't you dare laugh." Rebecca huffed.

Chloe nodded waiting patiently for her friend to begin.

"Don't you dare laugh but, as I rushed in through the door I tripped and landed in Robin's arms. That was the kinda okay bit. The worst part was Ian and Paul who happened to see it and now they won't stop with these stupid jokes." Rebecca grumbled.

"So that's the problem," Chloe laughed and then added. "Well, you did get to hug him now you can't complain now.

Rebecca nodded not really fully understanding what Chloe had just said. But after a couple of minutes of looking blankly both girls burst out laughing.

Both girls didn't even hear someone knocking on the door. So they were both going to get a shock after the voices and footsteps come up the stairs.

"Chloe, R-rebecca were coming in." Robin called out as he opened the door.

What he and Vlad saw shocked both of them until Vlad decided to be the one to say something.

"I see your feeling better Chloe."

After hearing Vlad's voice Chloe jumped in fright and nearly fell if it hadn't been for Vlad's fast movements.

As both girls blushed it seemed like it was the boys turn to start laughing.

* * *

.

At half seven both Vlad and Rebecca had to go home. But before Rebecca could make a move to walk away from the Branagh's house Vlad stopped her.

"Is Chloe really okay?"

"I think so. You really worry about her don't cha." Rebecca said after a few minutes of staring at Vlad.

Vlad just stared at her blankly before Rebecca decided to leave without saying another word. As she waved at Vlad she could see he was wondering about what she had just asked.

* * *

.

The next day was as cloudy and grey as yesterday. Today was the day they had their first drama class.

As they all arrived at school they were surprised to see a group of girls rushing towards them.

"You must be the new boy Vlad," all the girls said together.

"Well you shouldn't be hanging around those guys. They are all freaks." said one of the more snobbier girls giving Chloe the biggest glare since she was closer to Vlad than both Rebecca and Robin were.

Vlad glared in return and grabbed onto Chloe's hand making her blush.

"If they're freaks what does that make me."

And without waiting for an answer he pulled Chloe away with both Rebecca pulling a drooling Robin away.

Chloe had been feeling their deadly glares for ages. It hadn't helped much when they fan girls learned that Chloe was going to be in Vlad's drama class.

The glares carried on until it was time for the drama class. Which happened to be sixth period.

* * *

.

As they were sitting in drama waiting for their teacher to finish off explaining what they were doing and who was going to be with who.

But Chloe really hadn't been paying attention so when she heard her and Rebecca's partner.

"Rebecca Harker and Robin Branagh you two work together. Chloe Branagh and Vladimir Count you are going to be a pair. Now that you have all been paired up go to your partner."

Chloe looked up and saw Vlad walking towards her. _'Oh no what if I faint or something. What are we doing anyway.'_ Chloe shook her head and saw that he was waving his hand in front of her face.

Chloe also noticed that Vlad's new fan girls were starting to glare at her. Chloe felt like she wanted to scream out 'don't blame me for getting partnered with him. Even though I really wanted to.'

"Err Hey um what exactly are we meant to be doing." Chloe whispered to Vlad.

"Dancing." Vlad replies with a smirk.

"Dancing." Chloe squeaked.

"Yes and then stage kissing. You aren't really paying an attention today are you." Vlad says with a smirk.

Before she could retort the teacher told them to start dancing.

"Miss Branagh," Vlad gave her a mocking bow, a smirk on his lips. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure." Chloe replied happily.

Vlad smirked again. Then he put one of his hands on her waist and took one of her hands as she put her hand on his shoulder. They danced for a little while and then the teacher called out.

"Okay, class stop dancing," The entire class gladly stopped dancing. "Good, now, keeping the partner you have now, I will explain how to do" the drama teacher spun around, then stopped and threw her arms out. "The stage kiss!"

Chloe's face went red. '_I thought Vlad was joking' __she _panicked to herself.

"Okay, boys, put your arm around the ladies waist," the drama teach ordered.

Vlad looped his arm around me waist, pulling her off her feet.

"Okay, now, ladies, close your eyes, this will make it look more dramatic!"

Chloe did as she was told and closed her eyes.

"Then, boys, lean down close to the ladies face, but stop a few inches from her face."

Chloe could feel his slightly warm breath on her face, melting her heart, and making it pound like a drum. He chuckled. And her face got redder.

"And now, when your lips touch, boys, only kiss her top lip. From a distance it will look very realistic. And, ladies, don't forget to pucker."

Chloe puckered her lips, really wishing she did not have to do the stage kiss. Then, she gulped, and that was the biggest mistake she could have made. Her face went up ever so much, and, instead of his lips meeting her upper lip, they met both. They were truly kissing.

Everyone else had stopped stage kissing and were staring. Mostly every girl in the room had there arms crossed glaring. The boys soon started up whistling, and wolf howls. Except for one boy though no one really noticed.

Then, Rebecca stepped away from Robin and cried out, "_O-o-oh! Chloe!"_

While Robin just looked shocked.

Our drama teacher stepped forward. Chloe expected her to break it up. But she smiled widely.

"Yes, very good, if it was not for my expert eye in these thing, I would say you are truly kissing!"

Then she turned and walked to the back of the room. Chloe knew she was checking to see how good it would look from the back of the crowd.

"Hmm…Move down a little, Vlad. That would make it perfect!"

Vlad chuckled slightly, and started to moved his lips down, so that it really looked like they were stage kissing.

Chloe's eyes burst opened and she pushed away, standing shakily up on her feet. The drama teacher started clapping and, throwing her and Vlad a couple "Bravos."

The rest of the class clapping—most of the boys cheered—for our best 'stage' kiss ever done in this class.

.

* * *

Once everyone had left the Branagh's house which both Rebecca and Robin had ganged up on both Chloe and Vlad to discuss the kiss they both had shared.

But Mrs and Mr Branagh had stopped the discussion by telling Chloe and Robin their cousin was coming to stay for a while.

* * *

.

_At Stokely train station. A girl around the age of seventeen was waiting for her uncle to come and pick her up._

"_Oh for goodness sake uncle Graham said he would be here at 9:00. But as always he's not here. I bet he's doing something to do with plumbing." a girl with blonde hair grumbled._

_Having enough with the waiting game she sighed and picked up her luggage. She started half carrying half dragging her bag as she walked along the road._

_Snap!_

"_H-hello, anyone there?" the blonde called out softly._

_And then out of no where a figure came towards her._

"_W-what are you. NO! DON'T COME ANY- AHH!" _

_and with that the figure jumped the blonde._

_._

* * *

_. _

**sorry if this chapter seems rushed if they are any mistakes anyone can notice please tell me and I can sort it. **

**What do you guys think of the drama class and who is the girl who was attaked.  
**

**Please review.**

**Natsori forevaX xx**

**:) :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes I finally have updated. I'm sorry that it has took me this long to update. Not going to come up with any excuse because it is not worth getting into trouble with D S (shiver) so on with the chapter.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6

Graham Branagh was on his way towards the train station to pick up his niece when he heard a bone chilling scream.

Realising who it could be he ran toward the scream.

But when he got there he found that no one was there all that was left behind was some luggage and that was it.

He stepped towards the suitcase and was about to check it to see if he could find out who it belonged to when everything went black.

.

.

Chloe was in her room reading a book that had become her favourite since Vlad left.

"Reading Dracula again." Chloe's best friend asked.

With a startled yelp Chloe jumps up off her bed.

Rebecca's parents where away on holiday to visit their parents and since she didn't want to go. She decided to stay with Chloe rather than her own house.

"I didn't expect you to be here till tomorrow morning." Chloe said getting passed the shock.

"Yeah well since my parents left five or ten minutes ago I felt lonely. So I decided to come and see if your cousin is here yet." Rebecca sighed.

"No she's not, and Robin is at Vlad's delivering a message." Chloe said a little darkly as she sat herself back down.

Once she had got herself comfortable. Chloe put her bookmark in her book.

"Oh, I take it you don't like your cousin or is it that Robin is a way to see Vlad without you."

Chloe blushed before she answered. "I don't like her at all."

Sensing that her friend didn't want to talk about her cousin, she decided to change the subject. "So why do you like reading Dracula. And why do you always have a sympathetic look on your face when you read it."

"Well the sympathy first. When I was reading Dracula I guess I was seeing Vlad as my Dracula. That would explain my sympathy. It became my favourite before I got my memories back, and it has kind of stuck with me." Chloe explained to Rebecca and unbeknownst to them Ingrid Dracula was listening in from the window.

* * *

.

.

**sorry this chaps short and that it took so long. Please review.**

**Natsori forevaX xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Young Dracula.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.  
**

Ingrid was hovering just outside the window listing to the two girls talk.

_'What does that even mean? Does she pity him or is there something else going on between the two.'_

"Are you going to answer my question about the kiss from earlier." Rebecca asks suddenly bringing Ingrid out of her thoughts.

_'Wait what kiss?' _Ingrid thought trying to get closer to see what's going on inside the room.

Just as she got close enough. Chloe moved towards the window.

_'Could it be Vlad's little breather girl had seen me. Impossible.'_

Ingrid decided that Chloe wasn't going to answer her friend and her own curiosity this way. That was why she decided to bring the girls to her playing field.. oh and, it might get the reaction she wanted out of Vlad.

As quick as the decision was decided Ingrid made it to the front door and knocked.

"Hello, I'm Ingrid. Vlad's big sister. I was just coming down from the castle to tell you that Robin and Vlad have decided to have a sleepover and I-"

"Hello I'm Elizabeth Branaugh but, why didn't Robin come to get his stuff. He also knows his cousin is coming to stay." Mrs Branaugh began to babble.

"I came down instead because I was wondering if Chloe and Rebecca I think that was the name of Vlad's other friend, would like to come stay at the castle but I see you will be having company so I will just get Robin's stuff."

"Oh no you don't have to do that. Really between you and me Chloe and Sophie really don't get along anyway and it is usually like world war three when both of them is in the same room. I think it would do both Chloe and Rebecca the world of good." Mrs Branaugh said in a chirpy voice.

Mrs Branaugh opened the door and let Ingrid in. Ingrid stepped through the doorway and into the house.

'Oh this was going to be one hell of a sleepover.'

though true to Ingrid's thought it would be.

* * *

.

.

**I am so sorry for the wait. I had writers block and then my laptop stopped working. So I dont know when the next chapter will be. Please review.**

**Natsori forevaX **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will try harder to update and sorry for the chapter being short**.

He's back CHAPTER 8

Mrs Branaugh had left Ingrid downstairs while she went to pack a bag for Robin. She happily called for Chloe and Rebecca to get packed for a sleepover at the castle.

"What? Sleep over?" Chloe and Rebecca said in sync.

"Vlad's sister. Ingrid Count came down from the castle to get some of Robin's stuff for the boy's sleepover. She came down to see if you wanted to join them since Ingrid would be the only girl up at the castle. So I agreed." Elizabeth Branaugh explained.

"Mum I don't think this is-" Chloe never got to finish her sentence as her mum interrupted saying.

"Oh of course it is now hurry up and get some stuff packed for this sleepover. Before Sophie gets here." Mrs Branaugh laughed.

Knowing it was a losing battle Chloe sighed and began grabbing her bag and putting the things she needs in.

Once Mrs Branaugh had headed downstairs. Rebecca turned towards Chloe and demanded "What sleepover?"

"I don't know. Why would Ingrid Dracula do something nice for a breather." Chloe asked confused.

"Ingrid Dracula. I thought your mum said Count."

"Ingrid is Vlad's older sister, and that's Vlad's real last name. He had to change his last name so if there are any slayers in the school or here in Stokely they wouldn't know he is a vampire." Chloe explained.

Rebecca nodded though she was still confused.

'_Why would Vlad's sister invite us to a sleepover? Could she want to drain us? Vlad wouldn't allow that now would he?' _Rebecca thought remembering the way Vlad looks at Chloe.

But both girls just get there things together and head down to meet Ingrid.

'_What is Ingrid up to?' _Chloe thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will try harder to update and sorry for the chapter being too short**. I hope I am able to update quicker now.

* * *

**He's Back **

**Chapter 9**

Meanwhile at the castle Robin was teaching Vlad how to use the mobile; Robin had picked up for him.

The Count was watching curiously on his throne while doing his crossword puzzles.

"Okay I think I have the hang of this." Vlad said confidently.

"I think you have too," Robin smiled. "So you said Ingrid is back. So where is she then?"

"I have no idea I have only seen her briefly the night before and, she hasn't said a word." Vlad replied looking over at his Father.

"I haven't seen her it's not like I care." The Count snapped from his throne.

Both Vlad and Robin shacked their heads at the Count.

Feeling Robin's curiosity at something Vlad turned to him and asked. "Would you like to see Zoltan? It's been two years and three days since you've seen him."

"Sure." Robin answered getting up and following Vlad up to his room.

"What is it you want to ask Robin?" Vlad asked as they were walking up the stairs.

Never missing a beat Robin asked. "What happened in drama today mate?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about that kiss again." Vlad stalled.

"Stop stalling and answer the bloody question already." Robin growled.

"What is there to say except that it was an accidental kiss, but doesn't mean I didn't want to kiss her. Quite the opposite in fact." Vlad replied with a smirk.

"So you wanted to kiss my baby sister." Robin asked a little amused and a little bit angry at the same time.

"Oh don't be angry. You just wished it was you and Rebecca that kissed." Vlad sneered.

Whatever retorts Robin had died on his tongue because the Count had yelled at Ingrid who apparently just came through the door.

* * *

As Chloe and Rebecca came down stairs. Mrs Branaugh and Ingrid were waiting for them.

"Hello Ingrid. It's nice to see you again." Chloe said putting on a fake smile.

Ingrid didn't say anything but, smirked at her.

'What is with the Dracula's that always smirk at me?' Chloe silently fumed thinking about Vlad's sexy smirk.

Rebecca seeing the look on Chloe's face decided to interfere with the possible argument that could start soon.

"Shouldn't we get going before Vlad and Robin hunt us down for his bag?"

Both Chloe and Ingrid both nodded. While Ingrid walked to the door giving Mrs Branaugh a nod and grabbed Robin's bag. Chloe and Rebecca gave Mrs Branaugh a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Then followed Ingrid out and started up to the castle.

"What are you playing at Ingrid?" Chloe snapped.

* * *

**Ohh what is Ingrid up to and what are Robin's and Vlad's reaction to the sleepover. Sorry if any of the characters seem ooc. Please review.**

**Natsori forevaX **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the** **chapter being too short. I hope I am able to update quicker now.**

* * *

**He's Back **

**Chapter 10**

Ingrid turned her head to look at Chloe.

"Who said I'm playing at anything. I might just be trying to help my brother out."

"I find that hard to believe considering all the things I can remember when we were younger." Chloe replied bitterly.

"I suppose it does make me suspicious I give you that," Ingrid sighed and then asked. "When did he give you back your memories? I take it that your friend knows what my family are."

"Yes, I do know. Nearly died too if Chloe hadn't been there." Rebecca spoke up.

Ingrid stared at Rebecca and wondered. 'What did Chloe do to stop Vlad?"

Before Ingrid could ask her question Chloe quickly interfered.

"He didn't give us back our memorises. We got them back ourselves."

"Hmm" Ingrid looked at both girls before noticing that they had reached the castle.

Ingrid opened the door and ushered the other girls in. She had just closed the door when her 'Daddy dearest' yelled at her and asked why she had come back. Although he was obviously worried about her though he wouldn't admit it.

"Chloe?" Vlad's voice came out of nowhere.

The girl in question jumped when Vlad appeared beside her. Robin came running down the stairs and blushed when he saw Rebecca standing beside Ingrid and Chloe.

"What are you girls doing here? I thought you would be waiting for Sophie." Robin asked once he was beside the others.

Chloe was just about to answer when Rebecca interrupted. "We were until Vlad's lovely sister Ingrid told us about your sleepover and how you never invited us." Rebecca caught both girls' eyes and winked.

Chloe finally catching on turned to Vlad and said. "Since you only asked Robin we invited ourselves."

Ingrid who had also caught on to the plan smirked and handed Robin his bag.

"Mrs Branaugh wasn't happy when you had me to get it."

* * *

**Please Review. Sorry if the characters are ooc.**

**Natsori forevaX **


End file.
